


Right there where we stood was holy ground

by AceAmethyst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Minor Lillian Luthor, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst
Summary: Kara, still greaving from the loss of her home planet and family, takes some time for herself after dropping Alex off at college.Lena, wanting to get away from it all, decides to go to a party several towns away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 57





	Right there where we stood was holy ground

Emotions swirled through Kara's chest heavy like a wave on the verge of breaking, loneliness settling in her bones, her heart heavy, breaking for the thousandth time over, a similar intensity to when she had lost her home, her planet. Waves of sadness washing over her, her head lying on the steering wheel of her powder blue truck, her hand running through her hair curls falling as her body shakes. Tears on the brim of dropping but never falling, keys stashed in the ignition but the truck not on. Maybe it was the silence of the car or the pain of missing her sister, who mind you had just gone off to college, that perpetuated her melancholy. There was no one for her left to turn to in Midvale, when she had arrived she clung to her studies, and mostly to Alex, she had made Alex’s friends hers, even if they didn’t want to be. Now, they were all gone and she was alone for her final year of high school.

After Kara made the initial trip to her room to grab the booze and snack she stood a dissociated gaze focused at her truck for several minutes before coming upon a decision. she made another trip to her previously shared room this time, grabbing several pillows and blankets. Placing her newly acquired items in the passenger seat she makes one final trip back into the house this time moving at a normal pace. She informs Eliza of the distance she needed, she places a sweet kiss on her cheek, making sure to tell her mother how much she loves her she exits the house. 

She didn’t drive for long, while her town might have been spread out it was still small, and there were many vacant fields she could visit in her during her mourning. Her old truck drove down country roads at a steady pace until she found the spot that would be hers for the night. She didn’t turn the truck off, instead, she turned her music up until it surrounded her truck, a volume that honestly might have been too loud. The materials she had stolen from her room used to turn the bed of her truck into a comfortable place to rest, the pillows and blankets arranged neatly. Her cheeks were a splotchy shade of red and her eyes were bloodshot from holding her tears back for so long. At this point her tears were so pent up it felt as though she was preventing a tsunami, and that if she let go everything would come rushing back to her. Her grief was bubbling to where she felt as though she would explode like Krypton if she let go, violent and physical. The pain, sadness, and loss were a constant for the young alien, and for the first time in years, she let go tears streamed down her face and sobs wracked her body. The pain built up finally getting the best of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her soft hand laid over the harsh red mark on her cheek a single tear track connects her neck to her eyes, her feelings somewhere between anger fear, and sadness. She wanted to run, go as far away as possible but instead, she stayed rooted in that spot the reflection showed just how much of that same small sad girl she still was, her hand moves from its previously frozen position to brush the remnants of her tears. Lillian’s fast passed steps echoed through the house, and before she knew it she had exited through the front door screaming at her driver in exasperation. Lena only moved once she knew that it was only her and the staff left in the house, Lex was off somewhere plotting against the hero known as Superman, though she didn’t know this yet, and Lionel had been dead for three years. His was death was sudden and came as a surprise to everyone but Lillian who had been suspected of having a hand in it. Continuing to wipe her face Lena moved in measured steps to her makeup table, the last gift she had gotten from Lionel, she had only been allowed to keep it because the family had an image to uphold even though Lillian kept Lena in the shadows as much as possible, seeing her as a bastard child. 

As much as Lena hated makeup she knew the bright red mark on her cheek was to stark of a contrast to her porcelain skin and it would take time to diminish. Tonight her friends from boarding school were throwing a party in a small town that was in the center of all of them. Her hair was in two loose french braids that ended at the nape of her neck, the ends of the midnight hair were curled to perfection a skill she had learned at an early age. The red mark was easily covered by a thin layer of foundation, her makeup was nice but natural, just adding to her beauty. Rising from the stool she took a look at herself in the mirror, the hoodie and sundress she had on nowhere near suitable for the party she was going to. Making her way to her extensive closet she finds a powder blue bodycon dress, it reaches just above her knees and the bodice was a lace of the same color. The color accentuated her curves, the thin straps of her dress revealing too much skin for her liking, so she also grabbed a pale pink coat to cover her. The nerves from her previous encounter with her mother finally diminishing, she takes a final look at herself in the mirror. Grabbing her keys from her desk she puts on a pair of flat and grabs a pair of heels that match the color of her coat. With a deep breath, she jogs down the stairs calling out to the staff that raised her that she was going out, her feet carry her to her red convertible Lex had gotten her as a gift for her sixteenth birthday just a few months before. A small wallet was connected to her keys carried her drivers’ license, a credit card Lillian had provided for her, and a small amount of cash. As she turned the car on she pressed the button to release the top hiding it behind the back seats her music was already to her preferred volume and station, her exit from the manor was fast. 

When she leaves the sun is just above the horizon, her car one of the few on the long road that separates her house from the rest of society. Her hair flows behind her shaking the harsh curls out to be more natural there was still a sense of unrest in her heart but she kept it pushed down not letting it fester and get the best of her. By the time the sun had set she was only halfway to her destination, she had passed through a small town around a mile back but had blown right through it, as she reaches the “welcome to Midvale” sign she checks her gas meter seeing that she was nearing empty she makes a mental note to stop at a gas station if she sees one. Luckily the gas station is one of the first buildings in town that she passes, as she pumps her gas she pulls out her pale pink sidekick checking her messages just a few friends giving their arrival times, as she is about to send a quick text with her eta she spots a truck sitting in the middle of a field down the adjacent road the loud music barely heard from where she stood. Lena decides to be brave as she pulls the nozzle out of her car and closes the entrance to her tank she speeds over to her drives seat and deletes what she had previously typed to her friends instead, telling them that she got delayed and it would take her a while to get there. She debates going into the convenient store connected and settles ongoing in to grab some snack for the rest of her journey and decides to pick up a bottle of wine when she gets to the counter the cashier immediately looks skeptical about if the teenager is old enough to buy the alcohol, she pulls out the fake ID Andrea had made for her the year before. She presented it to him saying a line about how she always gets carded because of how young she looks, he nods it off and rings up her items, she swipes the black card and makes her quick exit placing the small bag in the floorboard of the passenger’s seat. Her fingers drummed against the steering wheel as she debates going to see if the truck is ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour to her self was enough to dry Karas tears only a few left to cry, she opens the first bottle of wine twisting of the top and taking a sip of the sweet drink. The taste of strawberries fills her mouth and there is a slight burn alcohol in the back of her throat, a bitter, cynical almost, laugh bubbles from her lips acknowledging the fact that no amount of the human beverage would do anything to her. Pushing that thought from her head she takes another swig leaning her head back to look at the stars that appeared in the time she had been crying trying to find any sign of her home. Her eye brimmed with tears once again this time soft longing tears, not violent like they were earlier but she quickly swiped them away, her cold hands brushing against her feverish face letting her self cool down she hears a car nearing her and turning off. Kara looks up lazily to find a small red convertible parked directly in front of her. A girl stepped out of the car and she was mesmerized, her emerald eye and midnight hair were a stark contrast to her fair skin, her jawline was defined. Looking back over her face she realized the girl in front of her had her eyebrow raised in the direction of Kara, so she shot her a smile as she wiped her palms on her jeans straightening out the red flannel that hung loosely off her shoulders. She scoots to the edge of the bed to introduce herself to the girl, “Hi” softly bubbled from Kara’s lips.

The girl in front of her smiled back in a sweet and childlike way “Hi, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come and bothered you” she rushed out taking a half step back “I just saw your car and heard the music from the gas station across the road and wanted to make sure you were ok” her eyes fluttered to the floor, her ears turned a bright shade of crimson. Kara was shocked, to say the least, a complete stranger going out of their way to check on her, and it was evident on her face. “I’ll- um- just um- go then” the younger girl muttered just barely in range of human ears. 

“I- wait,” Kara fumbled over her words enchanted by the girl in front of her “If you’re not busy you could join me?” a warm friendly smile taking over her face, a smile generally reserved for Alex and at one time her mom. There was a moment of pause between the two both weighing their options.

“Ok then, just for a moment” Lena responded, and as if she was a light switch Kara’s entire face lit up. “I don’t think I can get up there in this dress” Lena sighed referring to the bed of the strangers truck. “I also don’t know if I want to without knowing your name first” a playful tone to her voice as she trailed off looking up at the girl the was surely older than her.   
  


A shocked look passed Kara’s face, “where are my manors” a faux southern drawl escaping her lips “My name is Kara, Kara Danvers. And who might you be ma’am?” this time a giggle escaping with the accent.

Her laugh was infectious and cause Lena’s face to light up as well a matching smile covering her normally beige face. “My name is Lena” her smile dims as she thinks about the last name forced upon her, “Just Lena” she ads at the end.

“Well just Lena would you like some help into the bed?” a stunned look passed Lena’s face, “no need to make that dirty, I mean the bed of the truck silly.” That is what it took to shake Lena out of her shock and nod her head slightly. It didn’t take long for Kara to place the partially drank bottle of wine down screwing the top back on before she turned back to Lena. “I’m just going to lift you by the waist, is that ok?” she asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Again a slight nod was all the confirmation she needed before gently placing her hands on Lena’s waist being cautious about her strength and not to press too hard, and lifts her to where she’s sitting on the edge of the bed. 

The rest of the night was a blur they talked for hours about anything and everything, sharing theories about the universe and their favorite things. Conversation was easy for them like they had known each other their entire lives. Kara talked about how she had worked at both the ice cream shop and as a mechanic for hire and Lena just let her, loving how eloquently Kara spoke. Lena talked little about her family and mostly focused on her mishaps from boarding school and the many parties she had been. Time stood still for them as they drank that cheap strawberry wine. At one point they had shifted, Lena had started to get cold so she had curled into Kara resting her head on the taller girls shoulder, their legs entangled under a blanket. Their peaceful bubble was only interrupted by the rising of the sun and the buzzing of Lena’s phone. The conversation had stopped a few hours before when Lena had fallen asleep cuddled into Kara’s side. By the time Lena awoke she had 15 messages from her mother yelling at her for not being home and a few leftover from her friends the night before. There was no time in the crisp early hours that morning for the pair to exchange numbers. But, Lena had left Kara with something for just the two of them, a new resolve and a kiss shared between strangers in the rising summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! My twitter is @YeehawLuthor!


End file.
